For example, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) apparatus forms films on wafers while it rotates the wafers along a circular trajectory in a chamber. In this case, thicknesses and qualities of the films suffer variation between inner circumferences of the wafers and outer circumferences of the wafers, wherein the inner circumferences of the wafers are positioned on the center side of the chamber and the outer circumferences of the wafers are positioned on the periphery side of the chamber. The reason is that deposition characteristics of the ALD apparatus are different in the center portion and the periphery portion of the chamber. Therefore, there is a problem that the films that are uniform in thickness and quality cannot be formed on the wafers.